El Caballero de las Espinas
by Karychela
Summary: Un poco sobre Loras Tyrell ante ciertos eventos pasados y futuros en el mundo de poniente "Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."


Como están amig s como siempre CDHF no pertenene esta historia solo es por diversión y nace de mi imaginación. Gracias por la oportunidad con mucho cariño hice esta historia en honor a este bello foro, me ha sido un tanto difícil ponerme en los pies de Loras y bueno como saben la casa Tyrell es una de mis favoritas, por ello gracias por la prórroga. Asi que….

**"Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."**

Los puntos que elegí son: Otro personaje: Jaime Lannister. Extensión: tres drabbles (todos cargados en un capitulo). Título "El Caballero de las Espinas". Lugar: Rocadragón.

* * *

**El Caballero de las Espinas**

**«**Nunca creí que se podía sufrir tanto» Fueron los pensamientos de Ser Loras Tyrell mientras miraba el amanecer postrado en aquella cama que alguna vez perteneció a Stannis Baratheon. La habitación olía a una mezcla de hiervas y sangre, Loras observo a los pies de su cama, sobre una silla, a su escudero el joven Fossoway primo de la esposa de su hermano.

—Agua…—apenas y podía hablar—… Raymun tráeme agua o vino mi boca esta seca—. El chico no solo volvió con una jarra de agua sino con su hermano Garlan y un maestre bastante joven.

—Ser Loras soy el maestre Pylos—afirmo solemnemente el maestre— dígame como se encuentra.

—me duele todo el cuerpo en especial el lado izquierdo, la cara la tengo entumecida ¿Por qué?

—las consecuencias de vuestra batalla, dígame si siente dolor con lo que hare—el maestre saco una aguja y comenzó a pinchar los pies, la rodilla, pecho, mano y por último la mejilla derecha, Loras se quejó de cada pinchazo recibido—Lord Garlan su hermano ha pasado lo peor las terminaciones nerviosas reaccionan es muy buena señal, ha tenido mucha suerte muchos hombres mueren con menores heridas aunque el rostro…

—¿Qué pasa con mi rostro?—Loras se incorporó con un quejido.

—Nada Loras, duérmete tienes que reponer energías— «Garlan está nervioso». Razono y el también comenzó a sentir un vértigo al darse cuenta que tenía vendas en la cara

—Quiero un espejo—los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos pero no se movieron— denme un espejo… Raymun!.— El chico dejo la bandeja de lado y lentamente le paso un espejo grande y circular

—lo siento Ser…—Loras se miró noto que le lado derecho estaba muy rojo y el izquierdo tenia vendas llenas de ungüentos «por lo siete infiernos», comenzó a sacarse las vendas

—Loras, hermano… para!— y paro súbitamente sin poder dar créditos a sus ojos, acerco más el espejo para ver con detalle, la mitad de su rostro era como cera derretida.

«Renly me dijo que mi rostro era la personificación del Guerrero pero ahora… soy el desconocido».—no pudo aguantar la lágrimas y lanzo el espejo que se hizo mil añicos, su mano izquierda estaba igualmente quemada, en ese momento miro con rabia al maestre.

—los siete han sido benevolentes con usted Ser Loras—respondió sin emoción— miles jóvenes murieron con la carnecería que desato para tomar este castillo, usted tuvo suerte le preparare un posición para que duerma tranquilo, con su permiso me retiro mis señores.— también se fue su escudero haciendo una reverencia, por primera vez vio su armadura aquella misma que Renly le había regalado, estaba destrozada.

—Loras…—le llamo Garlan— … lo que importa es que estas vivo, ya te haremos hacer una máscara o algo con rosas como te gusta—Loras sabía que su hermano solo quería animarlo que estaba ahí para él pero con aquella mención se sintió más miserable, el caballero de las rosas había muerto y ahora era un monstruo.

* * *

Llovía mientras avanzan a todo galope por el camino real, todo iba normal cuando Raymund vio que un grupo iba acerándose a ellos en sentido contrario.

—por los siete, ese es Ser Jaime Lannister— el arquero miro con horror a Ser Loras que apremio a su montura para posicionarse delante de todo su grupo, cuando ambos grupos se toparon frente a frente estaban los dos capas blancas.

—Lord Comandante…— no podía ver a los ojos a Ser Jaime y se reusaba a creer que era vergüenza, «es respeto» trato de convencerse.

—Ser Loras ¿Por qué no está en su puesto en desembarco del rey?—. no sabía si fue la pregunta o el tono del Ser Jaime había utilizado pero en aquellos momentos Loras desea arrancar la mano de oro de su comandante y estampárselo en su cara.

— ¿sabía que su hermana mato a la reina Margary… mi hermana y a mis padres?—escupió aquellas palabras con todo la ira que tenía encima, el septo de Baelor había volado por los cielos mientras el hacía guardia mientras escuchaba las burlas de sus hermanos sobre la máscara de rosas, por su parte Ser Jaime solo suspiro.

—¿sabía que su abuela mato al rey Jofrey en su boda y no mi hermano?—aquella pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, Ser Jaime se le acerco y sonrió cansado— me alegra saber que ambos no sabíamos nada de esas decisiones… veo no te llevaste tu capa, Josmyn entrégale una de las mias.

—Lord Comandante estoy dejando la guardia—le respondió a pesar que sujetaba la capa nívea — mi hermano se ha unido al joven Targaryen, tiene a la compañía dorada incluso muchos señores de la tormenta lo apoyan y no dude que también las tierras de la corana se levantara, en cuanto llegue Daenerys con sus dragones será el fin de la dinastía Baratheon-Lannister.

—Si ya se todo eso, se que próximamente la ciudad será asediada por ello debo volver con la reina Myrcella— Loras se había olvidado de la pequeña Myrcela, por un breve tiempo ella se apegó mucho a Ser Loras o quizás fue al revés— soy su lord comandante y no permitiré que mi hermana haga mas idioteces, es posible que sea en el futuro sea carne para dragón pero no permitiré que Myrcela pague los errores de mi padre. Dile eso a tu hermano no soy estúpido pero no abandonare a mi… sobrina.

—Ser Jaime…— podría haberle rogado que abandonara poniente, podía haberle dado la gracias por el apoyo y las enseñanzas e incluso podía haberle dado un abrazo fuerte pero no era propio de un caballero—… le deseo suerte en la guerras venideras por favor cuídese mucho y si de mí depende intercederé por usted ante los Targaryen—. Ser Jaime le sonrió.

—Te daré una última cháchara— se quitó la mano de oro y le mostro aquel horrible muñón— no podemos volver al pasado pero depende de cada uno lo que se diga de nosotros cuando hayamos partido. Esto no me mato y a ti tampoco te puede matar y el oro ni las rosas cubren nuestras marcas Ser Loras solo nuestro actos. Recuerda lo chico.

—si mi lord—. Y así ambos grupos se dividieron cado un por su ruta y por primera vez Loras monto sin mascara y sin complejos.

* * *

A pesar de estar al aire libre con aquel viento frio calándole los huesos y escuchando el lenguaje de los condenados Loras Tyrell estaba tranquilo y era algo inusual dadas las circunstancias. Cada persona de aquella gran reunión estaba conociendo un cadáver andante tratar de matar a Jon Nieve el nuevo Rey en el norte.

— Sigue moviéndose… por los siete infiernos— susurro Garlan, mientras muchos murmuraban y miraban con asombro aquel ser. «Solo esto podía parar la segunda danza de dragones» concluyo Loras mientras observada al frente la facción enemiga; Martell, Greyjo Asha, Arryn y la Reina Daenerys.

—Niev… Rey Nieve ¿qué clase de brujería es esta?— exigió saber el pez negro.

—Son espectros del que todos ustedes han oído aunque en leyendas y cuentos de nanas—el pez negro bufo no muy convencido—. La guardia de la noche y los hombres libres han estado enfrentando a estos seres mientras estaban en su guerra Ser Brynden...— «no solo tiene un porte de rey también pueda que carácter aunque no es muy alto pero tiene un rostro largo y aristocrático», observo Loras—… y ahora avanzan al sur por miles de millones junto a sus dueños los Otros, seres de hielo el enemigo antiguo y lo único que los puede parar su avance es el muro.

—Deseas que mandemos nuestros ejércitos a defender el norte, Nieve?

—"Requiero" que manden los soldados al Muro príncipe Aegon—. «Si tiene carácter, a tuteado al principito mandón con pocas palabras». Y de ahí vinieron más sorpresas: prácticamente los Stark estaban vivos la dos hijas y los dos menores, la casa Royce de las piedra de las runas fue la primera en ofrecer su apoyo y con ello el Valle, Ser Jaime había escapado de Desembarco del rey y en nombre de los Lannister ofreció el apoyo de muchas casas del occidente que estaban en contra de Cersei y su esposo el Euron ahí Loras observo a su antiguo lord comandante «lastimosamente ahora compartimos mas Ser Jaime, ni tu ni yo pudimos defender a nuestro soberano» la pequeña Reina Myrcela había muerto bajo causas sospechosas, también se enteraron que los salvajes hincaron la rodilla ante el rey en el norte y por último la reina Daenerys prometió su ejército más sus dos dragones para defender el muro tal aspecto obligo a la mano Jon Connigton aceptar un armisticio.

— Pero no mandare a mi dragón al muro—. En aquello el príncipe Aegon no cedió, pero si enviaría a la compañía dorada.

Pero aun así Garlan no podía mandar las tropas Tyrell ya habían apoyado mucho al príncipe Aegon todo aquello tuvo un costo muy algo cuando pueblos fueron saqueados, hombres y mujeres violados/asesinados por igual, la amenaza de Euron era latente así que mientras Garlan discutía con otros miembros de la reunión, Loras observo detalladamente al rey y por un momento cruzaron sus miradas, Loras inhalado desvió su mirada a su hermano y obviamente el rey estaba ocupado en otras cosas, de nuevo más seguro de reojo lo observo «Tiene el cabello negro, es un guerrero aquella herida no es accidente—recordó todo los rumores que corrían sobre el rey en el norte—.«Supuestamente volvió a la vida después de ser apuñalado, su lobo blanco es mágico además es joven e inteligente y sus ojos… son duros pero no dejan de ser bellos». Volvió a mirar y el rey estaba rodeado de muchos lores y la reina Daenerys estaba muy cerca de él, aquello lo molesto un poco.

—¿Qué tanto observas?—Ser Jaime estaba a su lado, Garlan seguía discutiendo con más fuerza— ¿Loras?…— él se dio cuenta— ay chico, por favor no se te valla ocurrir…—. Dio la vuelta, su hermano paro de discutir.

—¿a dónde vas Loras?— le dijo mientras avanzaba con pasos firmes, escucho una carcajada estaba seguro que era Ser Jaime, en lo más profundo de su ser había tomado esa decisión y creía que era la correcta, las personas se quedaron callos y de alguna forma llego pararse frente al rey Nieve y desvaino la espada, hubo un sobresalto general pero aun así el rey lo miraba de la misma forma, sin miedo y con atención, se arrodillo y puso su espada a los pies de Jon Nieve Rey en el norte al único que verdaderamente preocupaba la seguridad de los siete reinos al único que según Loras merecía la pena seguir y proteger. Lucharía por el amanecer, quizás y solo quizás así volvería a salir el sol para Loras Tyrell el ahora caballero de las espinas.

* * *

No seria "gracioso" que el buen Loras se enamore del que nunca sabe nada? ¿Cuántas chicas ya van que se fijan en Jon Nieve? Ygritt, Val, Shireen por ahí dicen que Alys pues me parece que le falta un admirador masculino o no? Conociendo a Jon nunca se daría cuenta y conociendo a Daenerys entraría en un avance de conquista más rápido. Aunque seamos sinceros Loras no tendria oportunidades no creo que Jon sea bi jajajajajaajja.

Puse algunas referencias sobre lo que yo creo que puede pasar en los libros futuros y si, Aegon es un Targaryen en mi historia.

Gracias por leer el contenido nos vemos en otra ocasion.

Karychela 29-03-2019 14:10


End file.
